


Midnight Specials:Can't Keep It In Her Pants

by 1989er



Category: Girl Friends (Manga)
Genre: Consent, F/F, Facials, Futanari, Happy Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lust, Masturbation, Other, Sex, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1989er/pseuds/1989er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Futanari (Hermaphrodite) Mari has some trouble controlling her hormones around Akko. She's hid it so far, but thanks to a raised threshold on her room's doorway, she may not have to anymore. Lemon warning Also, an obscene amount of author self hate at the beginning. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Specials:Can't Keep It In Her Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Heso. To start with, I am not proud that I am writing this, not that this is written badly, rushed, or non-creative. I just hate why I’m writing this and what series it is (I generally would use Citrus for the kinkier stuff, but I’m staying true to the original). This is something I thought up long ago before I started writing, back when I was into futanari (hermaphrodite [It's a japanese word that sounds better {Futanari is}]) porn (I’m blushing while writing this, talking about my old porn habits X#D). I haven’t thought about this since. When I was on the plane tripping on hunger, jet-lag, airsickness, and that weird air they use (The kind that smells funny), I dreamed of it again. I am ready to confront this weird ass file in my memories. OO RAH!
> 
> L8tur kNoht: As I tried to figure out an intro, I decided to write it from Mari’s perspective! I’m a waste of human skin… *Goes into the fetal position in the corner*
> 
> L8turur kNoht: God… it keeps getting worse and worse… I’ve turned Akko into a slut X#D. I’M SO SORRY EVERYONE!
> 
> Wtf is wrong with me X#D. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Lemon, Futanari, Based on the author’s weird dream of a weird fantasy from a weird time in the author’s life
> 
>  
> 
> (I still I can’t believe I’m sharing this with the world X#D, God I love anonymity!)
> 
> Timeline point: Still in school, before canon first-time but after they start dating. This is not even headcanon. In fact, this story and I should be shot out of a cannon.

\- :#| -

She’s touching me! Akko’s against me! Holy shit! My mind is racing. Akko was coming into my room to study when she tripped on the door frame, just like everyone does (I’ve told my dad so many times to lower the threshold!), and now she is lying on top of me. Oh god… she smells so nice. No no no! I can’t think like that or… too late... I can feel blood rushing south…

“Ow… Mari, you okay? Sorry I fell on you!” Akko’s voice rings in my ears.

“I-I’m fine… y-you smell nice…!” I respond before quickly covering my mouth with my hand. What did I just say to her!?

“T-thanks…? It's a new perfume from Caloril Secrebeline!” Akko responds, quickly resuming her innocent smile. She’s so cute… I can’t believe that she agreed to be mine. Oh no… I can feel it begin to harden!

“Akko… could you get off me? You have my arms pinned under you…” I say, hopefully she’ll get off before she notices…

“Oh! Sure!” Akko chimes, her sweet voice sending a shiver down my spine and right to the growing bulge in my skirt. Then Akko’s hand brushes across it.

“Ah~!” I moan out, caught off guard. My eyes widen as I see Akko look at me quizzically.

“Mari? You okay?” Akko says, caringly. God, that voice is like caramel… Shit! It's almost fully erect…

“Y-yah! I’m f-fine! Kn-know what!? I think i’m going to go take a shower! That’s what I usually do after school! I-I’ll help you after that!” I say, feigning innocence very poorly. Getting up, I rush off to the bathroom. Entering the room, I shut the door and look down. I am met with the sight of a very noticeable bulge poking out on the front of my skirt. Oh no… I can’t believe what just happened! If Akko finds out about this she’ll be disgusted for sure! Stripping out of my clothes I am left standing there in just my panties. The panties I’m in are stretching to accommodate the erection I have. Pulling down my panties, my penis springs up hits my stomach before coming to rest pointing straight forward. It stands at a good 3-4 inches of throbbing flesh. I touch it, merely a poke, and I almost fall over. This is not good. Akko being that close must have flipped a switch somewhere in me that maxed my arousal and sensitivity. Shuffling over to the shower I turn the handle the entire way over on the cold section. I let out a hiss as the cold water touches the throbbing mass standing at attention on my pelvis. Despite this, however, it doesn’t even feel like it's close to going down. In fact, one stray thought of Akko’s scent has it somehow even harder than before. Groaning, I know what I have to do. Grasping the iron-hard rod I let out a moan. It's been too long since I got a chance to let out some stress and it's beginning to affect my life.

“Akko~” I moan, imagining that it's Akko’s hand and not mine. Fantasies like these are not going to help me with looking at her, but they are so addictive! Pumping faster and faster the fantasy gets steamier and steamier until I feel my testicles give the tell-tale clench. Fantasy-Akko moves in front of me, closes her eyes, and opens her mouth. Groaning as I feel myself release, I imagine it covering F-Akko’s face. Shuddering at the sensation, I slide down to my knees. I am still letting out the last few spurts before I feel it stop. Feeling the erection melt away, I get out of the shower, get dressed, and start back to my room.

-:#| Meanwhile, After Mari Left |#:-

“Huh. Guess she ran off… I really wish she would respond to me better when I try to seduce her. Maybe I should just tell her that I already know…” Akko says to herself. Walking over to the waste basket in Mari’s room, Akko is quickly able to find what she’s looking for. Holding up the crumpled tissue like a treasure, Akko sniffs it. Instantly Akko feels her nostrils fill with a smotheringly erotic, musky scent. Moaning, Akko pokes her crotch through her panties. As she begins rubbing, Akko slides the panty’s crotch to the side, gets up, and walks over to Mari’s bed. Taking Mari’s pillow, Akko rubs it on her crotch before flipping it over and repeating on the other side.

“Phew… I hope this’ll make you dream of me, just like I dream of you~” Akko says, smelling the tissue again. “I hope when you jerk off, you think of me~ just like I do when I play with myself~”

It was then that Akko thought up her plan. She starts by loosening up her top so that her cleavage was showing a bit too much for school regulations and then rolling up her skirt enough for her panties to be showing out of the bottom. Then Akko walks over to her bag and put the tissue in it before setting it so that it was in direct eye-shot of the doorway. Hearing Mari turn off the shower, Akko sits down on the bed and slowly rubs herself, getting a last second idea, Akko pushes the middle of her panties into her folds giving herself a cameltoe. Seeing Mari walk in through the doorway, look at Akko, and blush. She knew her plan was a go.

-ಠ_ಠ Back to Mari’s POV ಠ_ಠ-

“Phew, that was a refreshing shower! Now let’s get on that studying!” I say. Akko looks… different… a lot more… sexy.

“Actually I could use some help on something… non-school” Akko says, leaning far over as she stands up. Leaning so far down infact, that I can see… down… her… oh no not again! The familiar blood is rushing again, but I can keep it under control! I must! Akko needs my help!

“I was hoping you could tell me what something is~” Akko says, bending far over as she reaches into her bag. I blush deeply and then inhale sharply when I see the two lips of her slit wedgied in her panties. There goes controlling it. I think about what other bluffs I can do to get rid of it, but when I see what Akko’s holding my eyes feel like they are standing at attention as well.

“Wha- Whe- where did you… wh-what is t-that A-Akko?” I stutter out, demonstrating my amazing bluffing skills. She knows. Oh my God she knows. What will I do!? She’s probably going to have us break up and then tell the entire school! I can feel tears pricking at my eyes.

“It smells very… Erotic~” Akko says, taking another sniff. My eyes widen twice as big when I hear that. The shiver that travels to my twitching erection is much more intense than usual.

“A-Akko! I can explain! I was… I was born with both male and female parts. In m-more scientific terms, I’m a h-hermaphrodite.” I say, nervously. It doesn’t look like she’s surprised.

“Wow~ That sounds pretty erotic for innocent little Mari~ Making me feel kinda… hot~” Akko says, pulling her top somehow lower. I can feel my willpower collapsing in on itself. I want to claim her, to mark her, to have her. My erection throbs in agreement. Akko strides over quickly, making me gasp when she cups my hardness.

“Your family~?” Akko asks.

“M-my parents are ah~ working late and my brother’s at ah~ his friend’s” I reply, moaning as Akko rubs me. “W-what are you thinking o-of”

“I think you know~” Akko says, kissing me. Almost sprinting to my bed, Akko pats next to her. I oblige, happily, and get rewarded with yet another kiss and squeeze to my crotch. I can’t take much more of this.

“A-Akko… please… I need more… I want to touch your skin~” I moan, begging Akko.

“Hmmmm… Of course! I love you Mari! Do whatever you want with my body! You say, I do!” Akko exclaims, missing the seductive tone she had been using, replacing it with her usual energetic tone.

“N-naked…” I stutter out, I’ve never done anything like this before! What do I do!? I’ve heard you need to be naked to do it but…

“What does that mean master~” Akko coos, licking her lips. Lips… That's it!

“A-Akko… take o-off your c-clothes and k-kneel t-there on the f-floor.” I stutter out, trying to take a more confident tone. When Akko is in position, I slide off my panties I feel a little boost of pride when I see Akko’s eyes widen at my fully erect tool. Slowly, just like in the shower, I begin to stroke myself. Akko stares for a few seconds before beginning to fidget.

“I can’t believe that you actually have a real one… Can… Can I touch it?” Akko says, awe in her voice. I can’t believe what I’m hearing! Akko is willing to touch it!

“Yes! Please!” I exclaim, maybe a little too eager. Any doubts I may have had about doing this are dispelled the second Akko wraps a hand around my shaft. I’m thankful for my bed being behind me, my legs give out almost immediately. This feels twice, no, ten times as good as doing it myself. I can already feel my orgasm approaching already.

“Ah~ Akko~ That feels soooooooo good~ I’m almost there~ O-Open your m-mouth and c-close your eyes~” I moan out, Akko has sped up and it's taking all my willpower to hold back. Seeing her comply I finally let myself go (Thank God!). If I wasn’t so much excited to see it finally happen for real, I would have fallen backwards. I spew my seed all over Akko’s face, even getting some in her mouth! I haven’t felt this satisfied in a very very long time.

“A-Akko~ Thank you s-so much” I say, breathlessly. I watch wide-eyed as Akko first swallows whats in her mouth before wiping off her face and drinking that too!

“Mmmm~ Thank you for the meal~” Akko sings. After seeing that I can’t help but feel myself begin to harden again. “Well well well~ Looks like someone’s horny~”

“I-I can’t help it! Y-you’re just s-so hot…” I say, embarrassed. This time it's Akko’s turn to blush.

“R-Really? Y-You think I’m… H-Hot?” Akko says, wide-eyed.

“Yah! Your skin is so soft and you smell so good and you always know what to wear! You’re hotter than the sun!” I reply, almost angrily. She should know how hot she is, especially from the way she affects me.

“M-Mari… Can we… Can we have sex? I have a condom and everything! I know it's kind of sudden, but…” Akko says, flashing me puppy-dog eyes. I can’t do anything but feel my rod twitch before I move, as if on auto-pilot, to lie on the bed. Patting the spot next to me I call Akko over. When Akko lies down next to me I move to kneel over her, still moving on instinct.

“A-are you sure that you want to have sex? I don’t know if I can control myself for much longer…” I say, desperately hoping that Akko A) says yes and B) knows what to do.

“B-be gentle with me… it's my first time…” Akko says blushing “You’ll have to take the lead, you had sex with your boyfriend right? How did he take you having a dick?”

“U-uh… actually… I’m still a virgin… I lied to you that night… I don’t know why, just like I don’t know what to do now…” I say, sheepishly while putting on the condom. Thank god for written instructions on the package!

“Hmmm… lets rub our parts together, that should feel good!” Akko says, pulling my pelvis down to meet hers. The second my shaft meets her lips, a shiver is sent throughout my body. It's so soft and warm. I want to feel more. Grinding my shaft between her lips, forward and back, I feel her pulsing below. Moving on instinct I lean forward to kiss her. Suddenly, my penis slips inside her! I freeze instantly, it is a whole new class of feeling good. Even muffled by the condom I can feel her muscles pulsating all around my tip, trying to milk me of my sperm. Sliding in a small bit further, I come across a barrier. Looking down I am distraught to see less than an inch of my penis inside her.

“Mari? Why did you stop? I think we figured it out!” Akko asks before grabbing my waist “It was feeling good until you stopped. Let me help.”

Akko pulls me just a bit more in and suddenly, the barrier rips!! My wide eyes widen more when I see blood trickling out of Akko.

“AKKO?! Are you okay!? Akko! There’s blood! Oh God, what did I do!? Akko! Akkkko!” I’m freaking out now, I just broke Akko!

“Owwwww, Mari… That really… hmm…” Akko says, wincing.

“W-what…?” I ask, tears in my eyes.

“The pain…. It's fading… try moving again.” Akko says, her wince fading.

“O-okay…Tell me if it hurts and I’ll immediately stop, it feels good without moving, if that makes you feel any better knowing.” I say, attempting to comfort Akko. Slowly pushing farther in, I eventually hilt myself inside her. We both moan out.

“Oh yes Mari! We did it! We’re having sex!” Akko exclaims, jumping up and hugging me, our genitalia still attached. The sudden movement causes Akko to clench down on me, causing me to moan out again.

“Ah~ Akko not so tight! I won’t last very long if you keep doing that!” I protest, I want to make Akko feel good. “Lie back down, I’m going to start moving again.”

“Yes please~” Akko chimes, her voice caressing me. Starting out slow, I pull slightly back and then forward.

“Faster~” Akko moans. Obliging gladly, I pull back much further and piston back harder, increasing speed slowly. “Oh yes Mari~ Just like that!”

“A-Akko! I ah~ I’m not going to last ah~ much longer!” I moan out, already beginning to feel my prostate tensing up. Trying to deliver as much pleasure as I can to Akko before I finish, I ramp my speed to max, my hips almost a blur. Akko and I both moan out long and loud, feeling our orgasms fast approach.

“Mari! I’m gonna-” Akko yells, interrupted by me yelling her name, pulling the whole way out, and hilting myself, slamming in harder than ever before, as I reach orgasm. I can feel Akko’s walls spasming around me, attempting to milk me of everything I have. I can also feel my seed filling up the condom, sloshing around the head of my tool. Coming down from my orgasmic high, I take off the condom, tie it, and throw it away. After that I collapse on top on Akko, my head falling between her breasts. It's so warm and soft. Just as I am beginning to feel the warm embrace of sleep, I hear my bedroom door open. Terrified, I slowly turn around to see the bright red face of my mother.

“Mom!?”

“Mrs. Kumakura!?”

“I can Explain!” We both yell, our faces taking on their own bright red tones.

“No need~ I can see you girls just finished a very important moment, so I’m going to leave, lock your door, and call Akko’s mom to see if she can stay overnight.” Mrs. Kumakura says, turning to leave. As she does, she trips over the threshold.

“God damnit! I told Mr. Kumakura to lower this!” She yells.

“I’m happy he didn’t~” Akko whispers to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Phoo! It dun! Yay! Hohp yoo n-joyd! I fel lyt aftur gehting tis awf mi chehst! But n-e-way! Thnx foar reeding! If yu n-joyd, pls leev uh REVIEW and may-b evn favrit!
> 
> Toadies!  
> 1878re-


End file.
